


О тех, кого я не смог спасти

by Nasta_Blue



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasta_Blue/pseuds/Nasta_Blue
Summary: Все, что случилось с нами в прошлом, привело к тому, что с нами происходит в настоящем. На могиле у девушки, которая однажды спасла ему жизнь, Урю задумался о своих действиях на прошедшей войне.
Kudos: 3





	О тех, кого я не смог спасти

— Исида-кун!

Урю удивленно поднял голову, когда услышал голос Орихиме. Она бежала в его направлении, размахивая руками.

— Мы тебя уже везде обыскались! Мы собираемся уходить... Ты ведь с нами? — взволнованно спросила у него девушка.

— Да... Я должен извиниться перед всеми вами за свою непунктуальность... — ответил Исида, слегка улыбаясь.

Орихиме вдруг резко прищурилась и начала пристально смотреть на него.

— Ч-чего...? — смущенно спросил парень, пряча свои глаза.

— Тебе ведь что-то беспокоит, да? Ты бы не стал просто так стоять у могилы шинигами...

Урю опустил свой взгляд и повернулся к могильной плите, у которой он стоял все это время. Здесь, на кладбище, их было тысячи. Оно и ясно: эта война с квинси принесла бесчисленное количество жертв. Но его зацепила именно _**эта**_ могила. Исида не стал скрывать что-то от Иноуэ, она все равно выпытает из него информацию. То, что она всегда могла понять чувства других, определенно восхищало всех ее друзей, и особенно, Исиду. Сейчас, после войны и победы над Яхве, ему определенно нужно было кому-то выговориться, как бы сильно он этого не отрицал.

— Немури Куроцучи... Она когда-то спасла мою жизнь... А я... Так и не смог ей отплатить... Я слышал, что она умерла защищая своего капитана... И по совместительству отца... Даже несмотря на то, как плохо он к ней относился... Что-ж, достойная смерть... Но лучше бы она, конечно, была жива.

— Исида-кун... — Орихиме взволнованно посмотрела на Урю и уже собиралась что-то сказать, но он опередил её:

— Я в порядке. Просто... Задумался... — Исида поднял свой взгляд и оглядел кладбище. Погода, как назло, была пасмурной и только сильнее нагоняла плохие мысли. Легкий ветер развивал по воздуху его волосы и злосчастную военную форму. Он снова опустил глаза на могилу и сжал свой плащ одной рукой.

— О всех тех, кого я не смог спасти...

— Эй, ты чего! Если бы не ты, мы бы вообще никого не спасли!

— Разумеется... Но... Слишком высока цена такого спасения... — он грустно улыбнулся.

Девушка опустила свой взгляд.

— Как бы не было больно это признавать... Это закон войны: спасти жизни миллиардов ценой жизней миллионов...

— Да... Но... Я больше не хочу видеть, как люди умирают... Не хочу ни о чем жалеть... Каждый раз, когда штернриттеры возвращались с очередной зачистки, они спорили перед друг другом: кто прикончил больше всего шинигами... И с особой гордостью говорили о том, если убили кого-то высокого ранга... А я мог лишь молчать и смотреть... И молиться, чтобы в один прекрасный момент они не назвали имя кого-то из вас... Хотя, глупо было так переживать. Вас бы не убили такие слабаки.

Орихиме встревоженно смотрела на Исиду и пыталась подобрать слова поддержки.

— Прости... — Урю улыбнулся. — Я, похоже, заставил тебя волноваться своей болтовней... Но я кое-что решил...

— Что? — удивленно спросила девушка.

_Тогда... Рюкен сделал **это** , чтобы спасти всех... А я... Сделал неправильные выводы... И принял неверное решение..._

— Иноуэ-сан, я стану врачом. Я хочу посвятить свою жизнь спасению людей, — сказал Исида, повернув голову в сторону девушки.

— Это замечательное решение! — сказала Орихиме, улыбаясь. Она волновалась за своего друга, но сейчас, он, видимо наконец-то пришел в себя. — О, точно! Тебе обязательно нужно рассказать остальным! — ее лицо приняло очень уверенное выражение.

— Да, конечно... — ответил Исида, закрыв глаза и облегченно выдохнув.

Вдруг, Орихиме схватила его за руку и побежала в сторону, противоположную от кладбища.

— Э-эй! Иноуэ-сан!

— Нам нужно скорее всем рассказать! Хватит торчать в таком унылом месте!

Исида слегка улыбнулся и ускорился.

***

— Наконец-то, нашлась потеряшка, — слегка возмущенным голосом произнес Ичиго, когда на горизонте появились Исида и Орихиме. Они довольно быстро достигли своих компаньонов.

— Прошу прощения, что заставил вас ждать, — сказал Исида, поправляя очки.

— Вы уверены, что вам не нужна наша помощь с восстановлением Сейрейтея? — спросил Чад, обращаясь к Рукии.

— Мы и сами справимся! Вы все-таки люди, и не обязаны нам помогать. Вы и так много сделали для нас на войне, вам нужна передышка, — ответила она.

— О! Перед тем, как мы уйдем, Исида должен кое-что сказать, чтобы Кучики-сан и Абарай-сан тоже были в курсе! — воскликнула Орихиме.

Все одновременно посмотрели на явно смущенного Урю (Кроме Орихиме, она буквально сияла от радости и энтузиазма)

— Ну, скрывать, похоже, все равно смысла нет... Я принял решение, что стану врачом, — после сказанных слов Исида вновь поправил очки.

— Серьезно? — воскликнул Ренджи. — Видимо, спасать людей в качестве квинси тебе мало... Что-ж, похвально!

— Ого! Это очень здорово, Исида! Я уверена, что у тебя получится! — сказала Рукия.

— Думаю, ты принял правильное решение, — произнес Ичиго.

Чад молча кивнул и показал большой палец в знак одобрения.

Исида смотрел на своих друзей с долей удивления. Он слегка улыбнулся.

_Тогда... **Вы** все спасли меня... И указали мне правильный путь... Я бы ни за что не принял это решение без вас..._

— А? Ты что-то еще хотел сказать? — удивленно спросил Куросаки.

— Н-нет! Давайте уже лучше уходить отсюда, если нас здесь больше ничего не держит, — произнеся эти слова, Исида в одиночку направился к сенкаймону.

Оставшаяся команда переглянулась между собой. Они определенно поняли чувства Урю.

— Эх, надеюсь вы за ним уследите... — выдохнула Рукия.

— Разумеется! — ответила Орихиме.

Ичиго и Чад улыбнулись.

— Теперь ОН ждет нас, вот хитрая задница... Ладно, пора возвращаться домой, — сказал Ичиго.

Исида уже стоял у сенкаймона, когда услышал, как к нему приближаются его друзья. Он обернулся и слегка улыбнулся.

_Всё и вправду закончилось... Мы наконец-то можем снова жить спокойно... Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы подобной войны никогда не повторилось... Хотя..._

Он поднял голову и снова взглянул на друзей.

_**МЫ** сделаем..._


End file.
